


in her bones

by marvelthismarvelthat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/pseuds/marvelthismarvelthat
Summary: In Daisy's book, weekend mornings are for spending time with those she loves and making somewhat crazy decisions about her family with the man she hopes to spend the rest of her life with.





	in her bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [philindas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/gifts), [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> for liz! who prompted me quakerider + "let's have another"

Weekend mornings were Daisy’s favorite. It was the only time they got to lay around and cuddle up in the mornings, basking in each other’s presence without the rush to get themselves out the door in time for work.

That Saturday morning was no different, and the feeling of utter contentment was one that Daisy was all too happy to revel in as she sat on the couch, curled into Robbie’s side. And maybe it was even that particular brand of contentment that had Daisy finally working up the courage to talk to Robbie about something that had been on her mind for weeks.

He was probably going to think she was crazy, but it’s not like he didn’t probably think that already. He did live with her, after all.

“I think we should have another one.”

Robbie looked up from the book he was reading, a confused look on his face. “You mean have another cup of coffee?”

“No, you doofus.” Daisy snorted. She wasn’t sure if he was actually oblivious to the meaning behind her words or if he was pretending to be. “I mean have another kid.”

Robbie’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping almost comically.  “Perdóname, you want us to do what?”

“You heard me.”

He  gaped at her for a second longer, before looking down to the little girl contently snuggled on his chest. “Dios mío, esta mamá tuya se ha vuelto loquita.”

Silvia gave a little giggle around the thumb in her mouth in response, seemingly picking up that her papá was teasing her mom, making Daisy roll her eyes good naturedly. Their daughter might be too young to understand, but Daisy had picked up enough Spanish over the past year and a half to know what he was saying.

“Robbie, I’m being serious.”

Robbie ran a hand over Silvia’s back as he stared at Daisy, trying to figure out how to respond to that. “Dios mío, you really did go crazy.  She just turned a year old a few days ago. You haven’t even weaned her, and you already want to have another?”

Daisy shrugged. She couldn’t seem to put it into words. Any reason she’d tried to come up with seemed to fall short on _why_ she wanted to start trying for another one already. “Why not? We love each other, we have more than enough room, and we can afford it. Might as well.”

“Daisy.” Robbie muttered, shifting around so he could fully face her and reaching to grasp her hand. “You know that ‘might as well’ isn’t a good enough reason to have a baby. Especially so soon after having a baby that we weren’t ready for.”

She knew he was right.  Silvia had been the very definition of an ‘oops’ baby. They hadn’t been ready for her, not by a longshot. They hadn’t even been _dating_ when Daisy had found out she was pregnant with her—she’d been the product of a one-night stand between two people who were friends, but had barely known each other. It had taken time and effort to get their shit together before she was born, as individuals and as a couple, and it had nearly ruined them.

But they had found their footing, in time, and their friendship had forged itself into a healthy, loving relationship. They were a team now and their daughter was more loved than she’d ever comprehend. That was what mattered.

She knew in her bones that she and Robbie ‘till the end of the line.  

Having more kids… it just felt right. But she knew it had as much to do with the loneliness she suffered throughout her childhood as it did with how much she loved being a mom.

She wanted to have a big family and, more so, she wanted to give Silvia a big family so she’d never be alone.

She just had to find a way to say all that.

So she took a deep breath, letting her eyes drop to Silvia’s content face, letting her love for her for her kid fuel her. “I _want_ another one, Robbie. Hell, I want three more. I want Silvia to have siblings to play with, and squabble with. And I want us to be able to enjoy the beginning without feeling like the wheels are going to come off any second.”

“Daisy—"

Daisy shook her head at his interruption, gripping his hand tighter. “Life is good right now. With us, with SHIELD. There hasn’t been any alien invasions in _years._ And I know having kids so close in age is hard but… I _know_ we can do it. We’re ready for this.”

There, she was done. It was all out there. When she looked up, feeling self-conscious about how much she’d put out there, it was to find Robbie grinning at her in a way that made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“What?”

Robbie’s grin widened as he used his free hand to cup her cheek. “I love you, you know that?”

As she blushed, Daisy couldn’t help but huff a laugh. “So is that a yes?”

Robbie snorted. “I’ll make you a deal.” He paused and reached in the pocket of his pajama pants, pulling out a ring, eliciting a surprised gasp from Daisy.  “Marry me. Then we can have a thousand kids if you want to.”

It took Daisy longer than she was proud to admit to stop gawking at him and the ring he held in his hand. “Holy shi— Robbie! Wha— Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Leaning over she planted a kiss on his lips, shifting so she could press herself as close to him as she could, being mindful not to squash Silvia between them.

Robbie smiled, grabbing her left hand and carefully slipping the ring onto her finger. “I had a way better speech planned, but you can’t really beat ‘there hasn’t been any alien invasions in years’.”

Daisy laughed, playfully smacking his chest. “I think it was the greatest proposal that there ever was. Wasn’t it, Silvia?”

Silvia's eyes found Daisy’s with ease, and she immediately reached an arm out towards her mom as she smiled around her thumb. Without hesitating, Daisy took her into her arms, holding her close and leaning further into Robbie as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

As Silvia snuggled her head into the crook of her neck with a happy babble, Daisy couldn’t help but sigh, feeling as blissful as she had in a long time.

She had her daughter, she had Robbie. Her family was here and she couldn’t wait for it to expand.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! i guarantee it will make my day <3


End file.
